


Veritas

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon Compliant, Chance Meetings, Drabble, Eventual Romance, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Gaze, Female-Centric, Femslash, Femslash February, Implied Femslash, Older Characters, POV Female Character, Party, Platonic Relationships, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Time does indeed fly by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veritas

Lin Beifong was smiling, nodding, attempting to look interested but failing miserably. These kind of functions really weren’t her thing, no matter how hard she tried, so when yet another person sidled up beside her and said, "Hello," she put on her game face and turned towards them.

"Hello," she uttered in reply, and her mind registered tall and dark skin and white hair and female and oh. It was Tenzin’s sibling, the one with waterbending.

Kya? Lin thought. Ah yes. Kya.

People were watching them, so Lin spoke, politely, "It's nice to finally see you again."

"Yes," Kya replied. "Me too."

She was pretty clearly giving Lin the once-over, looking her up and down. Maybe she was just seeing how time does indeed fly by. But there was something else in her gaze, something a little too interested, and enough so to stir Lin’s curiosity. But then again, this was Republic City, and she had learned not to assume.

"So," Kya said, finally meeting Lin’s eyes. She was wearing heels, so Lin had to look right at her. It was not like she was heavy-set or anything, but not unhealthily skinny either.

She looked…strong, Lin thought. She could spar with her easily, with forces like waterbending and metalbending colliding beautifully in battle. She could do that real easy.

Lin took a moment to reflect on the idea.


End file.
